The present invention relates generally to a multi-function flashlight assembly that is configured in a manner that includes an integrated weapon mounting interface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a compact, high intensity, multi-purpose flashlight assembly that includes a high level of functionality in connection with an integrated weapon mounting interface, thereby making the flashlight capable of being utilized preferably as an accessory for a handgun wherein an accessory rail is provided ahead of the trigger guard, for example.
In the prior art, flashlights for use in military applications have typically been constructed in a standard fashion utilizing a tubular outer housing. As a consequence, in order to facilitate mounting of the flashlight onto other devices, such as military weapons, a relatively large mounting assembly was required. Usually, the prior art mounting assembly that is used in connection with a flashlight having conventional construction includes a heavy gauge band that is wrapped around the entire outer housing of the flashlight. In addition, these bands include projections from at least one side where a large thumbscrew is positioned to allow a user to tighten the band around the flashlight. The difficulty encountered with this construction is that in some cases it creates a greater opportunity for the flashlight and mounting assembly to be caught on clothing or brush while the firearm is being carried, thereby knocking the flashlight out of alignment, dislodging the flashlight from the firearm or damaging the flashlight. Further, the interface between the outer tubular housing and the mounting band leaves the potential that the flashlight may slide or rotate within the band requiring frequent repositioning. While this may be acceptable for a sport type firearm, it is not acceptable for a firearm employed for field use, such as hunting or combat environments where immediate, fully aligned use of the flashlight assembly is required.
Actuation of a flashlight retained in such a manner on the fire arm required a user to press a button at the rear of the flashlight in an axial manner. Such pressure not only contributes to the displacement of the flashlight within the mounting band but also requires a user to move their thumb in an awkward manner to operate the flashlight.
In environments wherein such flashlight accessories were mounted ahead of the trigger guard of a handgun, switches were provided that operated in a toggle fashion. The switch is typically a lever moves up or down about. The difficulty with the arrangement is that when a user is gripping a handgun with such an accessory attached, the motion required to operate the switch is a sideways finger motion. Such finger motion requires using the finger in a weak and awkward direction as ergonomically the users finger strength is in a front to back motion, not side to side.
Other difficulties with such flashlights include the fact that they were typically single function devices that had to be exchanged for a different flashlight should the need for an additional function arise, such as for example, in infra-red applications. In these situations, the user must carry several different lighting devices with them so that, as the need arises, the user can exchange lighting devices. In addition, should a flashlight include multi-functional features, often the controls are small and fussy making them difficult to operate in the typical military environment where the user is often wearing gloves. In these applications small buttons, sliders and knobs are nearly impossible to operate in a reliable fashion.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art devices, there is a need for an assembly that provides an improved method of compactly and reliably mounting a flashlight onto a firearm. There is a further need for an interfaceable flashlight assembly that is multi-functional, easy to operate and provides an improved engagement method for firearms that has the ability to consistently and quickly engage, and provide accurate alignment, while providing a reduced profile, thereby reducing potential interference with other devices and attachments. There is a further need for a device that provides multi-functionality in an improved flashlight construction that is easier to operate and exhibits a high degree of reliability even in the most rugged environment.